Teen Titans: the Red Sun
by Analim
Summary: The Teen titans have finally settled to be somewhat normal by attending thier first year in middle school. But being a hero and student may be a little bit more difficult when a new vigilante shows up in town. Raven's got a new lover. AU,girlxgirl. R&R :


Disclaimer- Just to let everybody know, I don't own teen titans or any of the awesome characters created. They are owned by thier rightful owner.

A/N: Okay, well I'm not too sure if this story would be in an alternate universe (AU) but it doesn't quite follow the storyline, so I say it is. If it isn't please tell me (I don't want to be the dumb person who doesn't know). Here is the beginning of something awesome. I hope you enjoy and please read and review! I would like to hear from you all :)

Thanks!

The Flare in the Sky

People walked across the street. Lights changed green to red. Police cars chased another car that ran the red light. Children played soccer outside. And then there was the utter sound of the _R-R-R-Ring _of the school in the inner West Coast City. Almost like a herd of wild animals, students came running towards the school's doors. No, this wasn't high school. This was middle school.

A lot of "welcome backs" were heard in the courtyard, small children or preteens and others actually teenagers. Everyone wore a uniform that was actually very conservative. Girls wore either a blue or white collared shirt with a dark blue skirt. And for socks, they wore either blue or white. For boys, they wore a blue or white collared shirt with dark blue pants and white socks. The look was just plain. So every once in awhile some students shook up the look with bracelets, necklaces, hats, colored hair, anything to be different.

So, as you would imagine, the Tamaranean came dressed to impress. She was quite different already with green eyes and red hair, but she couldn't help but to dye her hair or attempt it. Two blonde zig-zags were seen from each side of her head. Starfire was just excited about blending in, and impatiently waiting for her friends. She tried to blend in by communicating with the school boys and girls, but quickly she lost their interest. She frowned as she watched everyone else communicate.

"Um…Starfire?"  
Starfire turned around, still a bit disappointed, but when she caught a glance of the person now in front of her, she jumped on top of them, hugging very tightly.  
"Oh Robin! How humans would say, I missed you!"  
She rose up, still sitting on Robin who had X's as eyes.  
"We must celebrate!" Still seeing Robin knocked out, Starfire covered her mouth and giggled. She quickly got up and helped Robin up too.

"Hey Starfire," he said rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He still had that mask to cover his eyes. He was hoping no one would ask him to take it off. He looked particularly at Starfire, who wore her white shirt and blue skirt very nicely. She looked cute he thought. And Starfire checked Robin as well, who freshened up very well. She almost began to blush. Just as both their mouths opened to talk, they all of a sudden felt a tight squeeze between the two, and not on the ground.

"Heyy, guys! Am I glad to see you two!"  
It was Cyborg, as happy as ever. Robin looked down at his arm, which was the cannon. He felt sorry for him. He wasn't sure what the school would do about Cyborg, but hopefully nothing harmful.  
"Okay…Cyborg…your really squeezing us..."  
"Oh…sorry," he said still squeezing them.  
"It is okay, I have missed Cyborg as well!" Starfire said, hugging the boys even more tightly.  
"Okay Starfire…I really can't breathe here..." Robin whispered. Cyborg's eyes looked a bit lost and in pain.

"I really hate these uniforms."  
Starfire turned to see Raven blushing heavily as the skirt looked too short on her. But either way, Starfire was happy to see another friend. She let go of the two boys, who breathed heavily for breath, and took all her strength out on Raven.  
"Oh Raven, how I have missed you as well!"  
When Raven was hugged, she looked as still and out of breath as Robin.  
"It's nice…to see you…too Starfire. Can I…breathe now?"  
"Oh, hehe!" Starfire let go, and Raven sighed.

"Wow Raven, never seen you in a skirt before."  
" And that will be the last thing you'll ever see, if you keep looking!" Raven said angrily, as her head and body grew huge, overshadowing Cyborg's small doll like body. The group seemed to be back together except one person.  
"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.  
"Probably here, doing something stupid…" Raven said, rubbing her nails.

"Hey guys!"

The little green dude wore two silver chains, a tattoo on his neck, and a spiked up Mohawk as his hair. "How's it going?"  
Starfire spiked an interest in the neck tattoo. It was a dragon.  
"Did that hurt?"  
"Oh not at all," Beast Boy answered.  
"It didn't hurt because it's not even real." Raven interrupted.  
"What? It so is-"  
Raven quickly ripped off the tattoo and Beast Boy said a quick "Ouch!"  
She gave him this look and Beast Boy grabbed the tattoo.  
"Stop it Raven, you'll ruin my rep." he whispered.  
"What rep?"  
"Your representation you mean? I represent with my, what you would call, dyed hair? Is it cool or what?"  
The whole group looked at Starfire blankly. Sometimes Starfire made the simplest words quite…strange.

"Okay team, time to go to class. Teen Titans, go!" But the team had already left, and he was already late. He looked left and right then Robin dashed off to class. It was a normal day. The team didn't have a class together but two from the team had at least one together. Starfire and Robin tried to do an experiment the right way, but Starfire ended up blowing half the experiment to pieces. Beast Boy kept texting Raven "hello" over and over as students read out loud. He was called to read, and of course, he didn't know where to start. Cyborg became an expert at mechanics, since he was basically his own machine. Everything was fine, until lunch in the courtyard happened. As the team sat and enjoyed their lunch, there were a bunch of sirens heard outside of school. Robin couldn't neglect it, but Starfire wanted to continue to eat and attend school.  
"Please Robin, it is so exciting to fit in!"  
"Starfire, we may be attending school, but that doesn't mean we stop being heroes. Teen Titans, lets go!" he said softly, as he looked towards downtown.  
Cyborg, Robin and Raven dashed off. Starfire slowly followed and Beast Boy just sat there.  
"Aww man, isn't there any day we don't have to fight?"

They took off their clothes downtown, but only because their original hero outfits were beneath them. It looked like Jinx and the H.I.V.E were up to no good again. But it was only Jinx, which made it strange.  
"Teen Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

Starfire started to shot her star bolts at her, but she dodged each one. Cyborg as well shot from his cannon. But it didn't work.  
Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she took cars and threw them at Jinx, but Jinx used her magical energy to destroy them and hit Raven in the process.

Beast Boy came up behind her and grasped her in his mouth as a Tyrannosaurus

-Rex. She forcibly opened his mouth and kicked him upward toward the sky. Robin tried to fight her off with martial arts, but it seemed that she moved quicker than he did and packed bigger blows, punching him twice in the stomach and kicking him back towards the movie theaters. As Beast Boy transformed back to normal, he still appeared to be going up, but something else was coming down. His eyes shot wide open as he saw what looked like a girl enveloped in fire fall to the ground. He transformed into a bird and quickly flew back down to check it out.

The girl looked like a comet from the sky, and the only one paying attention was Beast Boy. It hit on the side of the road where Jinx stood and blew her to a wall. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire watched the blow. Robin woke up seeing two beings fighting: One purple, one red.  
He got up quickly, but was stopped by Cyborg's hand.  
"I think she's got this under control..."  
"But…who is she?" he wondered.  
"When you figure that out tell me…" Raven asked floating above them.  
"She is fighting her, so she must be good, right?" Starfire asked.  
Robin was hesitant to answer.

A full blown blast of fire emitted from both her hands as she placed them close together. Jinx got hit and it blew her right off her feet. She tried to blast her with her magical energy, but the girl was faster and stronger. The blast of energy hit her right on, as Jinx was barely able to stand up. Cyborg's readings read the temperature of the blast.  
"Whoah, now that's hot! She can't handle that!"  
The team watched and waited for the outcome and the mysterious girl just walked through Jinx's blast easily. Jinx's eyes widen as did the teams'.  
"What...is she?" Beast Boy asked.

As she grabbed the shirt of Jinx, she heard Beast Boy's voice. She turned her head and looked at the team. Robin extended his rod and yelled out "hey!" as he ran towards her.

The girl dropped Jinx, who was now knocked out and flew up towards the sky once more. And it was strange again, since she looked like a comet flying up to the sky.

The team was lost, and the policeman took Jinx to jail in the police car.  
"Seriously, who was that?"  
"I don't know." Robin answered.

"Well she saved the day, isn't that enough?" Cyborg asked.  
"No. Something isn't right about her. I can feel it." Robin concluded.


End file.
